Incarnations: Weeping Shade
is a DMC-inspired umbrella character action game for the Nintendo Switch. It is the third title in the Incarnations series, serving as a sequel and spin-off to both Incarnations and Incarnations: Umbral Endeavor. The title follows several warriors of drastically different backgrounds as they face off against demonic threats from across the Fused World. Gameplay Weeping Shade is a Devil May Cry-inspired character action game. Though it has multiple playable characters, they all use the same basic controls: the left control stick is used to move them around; the right control stick is used to move the camera; holding the R button will lock onto enemies; the X, Y, and B buttons are used to perform various attacks; and the A button is used to jump, or to roll left or right while locked on. While locked on, inputting a direction on the left control stick and pressing an attack button will cause the character to perform a special attack. However, there are a few key differences. Most notable is that, rather than splitting enemies into isolated encounters, the game has most of its enemies roaming maps freely, almost like a stealth game. Players can analyze enemies' formations and abilities from a distance and pick out their own equipment as needed before charging in. Additionally, nearly all enemies are capable of guarding against attacks, which can throw the player briefly off-balance and leave them vulnerable. Each playable character have a different way of overcoming enemies' defenses. Playing as Sekiro A shinobi serving Kuro, a boy with mysterious yet powerful blood. Though his charge is mysteriously absent from the Fused World, Sekiro still bears his gift of reincarnation, suggesting that the boy might be lost or hidden somewhere in the world. Being required by oath to seek Kuro out and protect him with his life, Sekiro set out with the heavily modified "Shinobi Breaker" prosthetic to find his ward... * X: Kusabimaru attack. Pressing X causes Sekiro to perform standard melee attacks with Kusabimaru, his katana and main melee weapon. His special moves can be equipped to one of three input methods (forward, backwards, backwards-then-forwards) on the pause menu outside of combat. ** X while above/behind an unaware enemy: Stealth Deathblow. When outside of combat, pressing X in certain positions will cause Sekiro to perform a special silent takedown on an enemy, instantly defeating it. * Y: Shinobi Breaker attack. Pressing Y causes Sekiro to perform an action with his equipped Shinobi Breaker tool. He can switch between Shinobi Breakers with the control pad. If he is struck while using a Shinobi Breaker, though, the Shinobi Breaker will shatter and become unusable. * B: Block. Holding B causes Sekiro to raise Kusabimaru in a defensive stance. Blocking an enemy's attacks with perfect timing can knock them off-balance and allow Sekiro to perform a parrying attack with X. * L: Blade Mode. Holding L will cause Sekiro to enter Blade Mode, a state in which the player can freely slash with Kusabimaru using the right control stick, or just slash vertically/horizontally with Y and X. Precise slashes while in Blade Mode can be used to knock guarding foes completely off-balance, cut open armor, slash projectiles in half, or sever enemies' arms to obtain Shinobi Breakers. If Blade Mode is used while the Wolf Gauge is full, time will slow down, but the Wolf Gauge will quickly deplete until Blade Mode is dropped. ** B after hitting a certain weak point while in Blade Mode: Deathblow. Once an enemy is knocked almost completely off-balance in Blade Mode, pressing B will cause Sekiro to finish it with a Deathblow - a brutal finishing blow that draws the enemy's vitality into his body to replenish his health and Wolf Gauge. * ZL: Swing Grapple. Pressing ZL causes Sekiro to latch onto the nearest swing point and pull himself towards it, allowing him to quickly traverse the environment. While locked onto an enemy, he will pull himself towards the targeted enemy instead. * ZR: Tow Grapple. Pressing ZR causes Sekiro to latch onto the nearest tow point and pull it towards himself, allowing him to shift objects in the environment. While locked onto an enemy, he will pull the targeted enemy towards himself instead. Playing as Raidou Raidou Kuzunoha XIV is the latest in a long line of Devil Summoners - humans who trap demons and wield their powers in the service of civilization. He works as a private detective, taking on supernatural missing persons cases and exterminating demons for profit. * Special: Elemental damage. All of Raidou's weapons deal damage of a specific element - Phys, Fire, Ice, Elec, Wind, Light, or Dark. Additionally, each enemy type in the game has specific elemental strengths and weaknesses. When locking onto an enemy, its known elemental affinities are displayed in a corner of the HUD. Striking an enemy with its elemental weakness completely ignores its guard, with Elemental Rounds outright shattering its guard for increased damage. Hitting enemies where they're weak isn't required to beat the game, but keeping them in mind tends to make fights a bit easier. * X: Devil Arm attack. Pressing X causes Raidou to perform standard melee attacks with his currently equipped Devil Arm. He can switch between Devil Arms with ZR. * Y: Revolver attack. Pressing Y causes Raidou to fire his revolver, hitting distant enemies with a ranged attack to make them flinch. ** Hold Y: Change ammo types. Holding Y causes Raidou to take a moment to alternate between firing regular ammo and firing Elemental Rounds. He has a limited supply of Elemental Rounds, while regular ammo is weaker and can only deal Phys damage. He can switch between Elemental Rounds with ZL. * B: Demon attack. Pressing B causes Raidou to summon a demon and order it to attack an enemy. Summoned demons have their own vitality gauge, and when it's depleted, they will become temporarily unusable. He can switch between demons with the control pad. * L: Demon spell. Pressing L causes Raidou's currently summoned demon to perform a powerful spell, at the cost of a chunk of its vitality. Playing as Majima Goro Majima, A.K.A. the "Mad Dog of Shimano," is a yakuza and the patriarch of the Majima Family. He is not only a wild and savage fighter, but also a surprisingly successful entrepreneur, having experience as both the manager of a cabaret club and as the owner of a construction company. * Special: Heat Gauge. Dealing damage with Majima fills his Heat Gauge, which can be depleted to perform powerful attacks. The more the Heat Gauge is filled, the faster Majima's movements will get. If he doesn't attack for a while or gets hit too many times, his Heat Gauge will deplete. * X: Rush Combo attack. Pressing X causes Majima to perform standard melee attacks in his current fighting style. * Y: Finishing Blow attack. Pressing Y causes Majima to perform a slower but more powerful melee attack that knocks enemies down. The exact nature of the Finishing Blow depends on when it's used. * B: Style Action. Pressing B causes Majima to perform a special attack based on his current fighting style. * L: Heat Action. Pressing L causes Majima to perform a Heat Action, a cinematic attack that drains a chunk of the Heat Gauge in exchange for massive damage. The exact Heat Action varies based on Majima's environment and his proximity to the enemy. When he is in the right environment to use a Heat Action, the Heat Gauge will ignite with a bright flame. * ZL/ZR: Equipment. Majima is able to pick up or buy various things that he could potentially weaponize, which the player can equip outside of battle to either the ZL or ZR buttons. Holding either button when attacking causes him to attack with the weapon equipped to that button. Weapons decrease in durability when used, however, and will eventually shatter. * Control Pad: Change Styles. Using the control pad, Majima can switch between four different fighting styles. Each one has different attacks and abilities, as well as a different Style Action. ** Up: Thug Style. A balanced street-fighting style with an emphasis on quick strikes, evasiveness, and underhanded attacks. ** Right: Slugger Style. A heavy-handed style that uses a baseball bat to shatter enemies' guard and send them flying. ** Left: Breaker Style. A flashy style inspired by breakdancing, of all things, which hits enemies on all sides with a tornado of kicks. ** Down: Mad Dog Style. Majima's signature style. Mad Dog combines and enhances all the benefits of his other Styles, and features insanely powerful Heat Actions, but it drains the Heat Gauge while in use. Weapons Sekiro - Combat Arts Sekiro - Shinobi Breakers Raidou - Devil Arms Raidou - Elemental Rounds Raidou - Demons Majima - Fighting Styles Majima - Weapons Enemies TBA! Trivia * Each playable character's mechanics are a hodgepodge of various other character action game characters' playstyles. ** Sekiro's playstyle was inspired by Nero from Devil May Cry 5, Raiden from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, and Dante from DmC: Devil May Cry. ** Raidou's playstyle was inspired by Dante and V, both from Devil May Cry 5. ** Majima's playstyle was inspired by Dante from both Devil May Cry 4 and DmC: Devil May Cry. * The concept of obtaining Shinobi Breakers from enemies by cutting their arms off in Blade Mode was suggested by . Category:Ink's Games Category:Action Games Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:Author Appeal Project Category:Incarnations (series)